The Light brightens the Dark
by JazmineThePikachu
Summary: My own OC warrior story! Anybody can join! Rated T because I think I'll use mild language. Duskpaw a apprentice with a rough start and hatred for fellow apprentices can a former kittypet joining Windclan soften his heart?


**Who doesn't love Warrior cats? I know I L.O.V.E to the max!**

**Kyo: Shouldn't you be at the dance!?**

**Me: I was til some idiot tripped me on purpose…..so I punched him in the arm…..**

**Kyo: O_O You're a violent 11 year old girl aren't you?**

**Me: Shut up! Gold wanted to kill him! I had to get his sister to hold him back!**

**Kyo: What's happened to kids today…*sighs***

**Me: Anybody can join this story just PM me or leave a bio in the reviews add these things please**

**Name:**

**Apprentice, Warrior, Medicine cat apprentice, Kitty pet:**

**Gender:**

**How he/she looks:**

**Any special details?:**

**Bio:**

**Wants mate? (you can make your own mate if you answer yes and do NOT make a mate I'll give you a random cat of mine XD)**

**That's about it any anything else you want to add. Disclaimed Kyo-kun!**

**Kyo: Jazmine doesn't own Warrior cats she does own her OC cats any name that may be similar to a real warrior cat is not intended and she does not own.**

**Me: Start!**

Hello….I am DuskStar…well I was I am the retired leader of Windclan I have a good life my mate who I love dearly still as we are elders, 2 beautiful daughters and 1 son, but my life wasn't always great my father and other son died even my mother when I was kit and my brother still hates me…but this story should be told from the beginning…

**Dusk paw (apprentice) P.O.V.**

I was a young apprentice. Laughing I hopped on a some grasshoppers that came to the clan! It was so fun! It's been a few moons since I was happy. I'm Dusk Paw a apprentice of Windclan, though I was born in Shadowclan. At first most of the clan hated me some apprentices still do…I am very bitter towards them since they hate me. They call me a 'half-blood' and don't except me..atleast SkyStar did at first and slowy the others did.

"DuskPaw hurry up we are going to train!" I heard a voice roar. I turned around to see DesertStorm. He was a fairly big goldish brown tabby with light sandy paws. I laughed.

"Yeah come on!" I started running to the borders of the clan grounds to the outer forest of our territory.

**Annabel (kitty pet) P.O.V**

A white she-cat with blonde paws, underbelly, and tail tip sighed. She was bored with her life. The collar binds me from being free. It restrains me. Don't get me wrong…I love my owners and my father dearly just I want some excitement. I know my friend Lily agrees. She is a beautiful cat pure white only I have green eyes she has blue. I went to take a nap outside. I woke up a while in, I wanted in so I started scratching the door…nothing. EH!? I meowed loudly still nothing! I looked in the window they weren't there nor was their stuff….did they move? Without me!? I saw Lily coming out from our cat door. It wasn't locked so I was surprised.

"They left us Annabel…" I could barely hear her hoarse voice. She was sad. I smiled. "We need to fend for ourselves now! Finally! To the forest!" I started running, but she chased after me. I didn't show it, but I was heart broken…my own father leaving without alerting our humans! I wanted to cry…No I'm strong! The strong don't cry! We'll survive I have seen other cats pass by here so they must know where to get food!

**Duskpaw P.O.V.**

We ran rapidly through the forest. Wind in my almost black fur (**He is a SUPER dark shade of gray, but not black)** My golden eyes sparkled like they do when I am excited. I stopped in my tracks as did DesertStorm he looked towards me.

"What's wrong DuskPaw?" He asked. A unfamiliar smell hit the roof of my mouth not a clan cat either. Atleast it isn't Sharpclaw…..

"A kitty pet…." I said breathlessly, "In OUR territory!" I shouted it was so loud some birds flew away since they were so frightened. DesertStorm's sense of smell wasn't as great as mine so I led him. This kitty pet is going down…

**I'm ending it here because come on people like 5 pages!**

**Kyo: Well another cliffhanger?**

**Me: I like cliffhangers! Except when they happen to me…**

**Kyo: Whatever…..**

**Me: Review, Favorite, and follow remember PM or leave in the review section your cat! Then it will be in the story! Bye for now my pretty pichus!**


End file.
